Little Winchesters
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-19
Summary: Short one shot chapters centered around the Birth of John and Mary's children, will include my OC Henrietta. Also I've been up all night so I got stuck halfway through the Sam Chapter but it'll most likely be up by Friday, if it's not I probably forgot so feel free to leave a Review or PM me as a reminder v.v Baby!Dean Young!Dean Baby!Sam
1. Henrietta Scarlett Winchester

John wrung his hand nervously as the nurse handed the baby to Mary, he looked at his wife in the eyes and smiled again as the words rang in his head again. _'Its a healthy baby girl Mr and Mrs Winchester!'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mary call his name. "I'm sorry Mary, what'd you say?" He asked her.

"I said do you want to hold your daughter?" Mary repeated looking at John with a smile on her face.

John looked away from Mary's face, his eyes traveling to the bundle held in her arms and nodded reaching out and carefully taking the bundle from her arms. He held the pink bundle in his arms looking down at her slightly pudgy baby face and couldn't held the grin that came to his face and the sparkle that seemed to litup his eyes. He looked up at Mary and asked her. "So, which name do you think we should use?" He asked her; they had talked about names but hadn't really made a final decision.

Mary looked at the child in John's arms smiling softly. "I was thinking Henrietta Scarlett, after you father and mother." She told him.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to use your parents name?" John said to her a little surprised.

Mary laughed a little. "John, I'm sure we'll have more. I'll have another chance to use my parents names." She told him.

John look down at the baby girl and lifted one hand and moved the blankets a bit and took her little hand between his pointer finger and thumb carefully and smiled. "Hello Henrietta." He said addressing her and the baby made a soft gurgling sound, her little fingers curling around his finger slightly and she moved her arms a little reaching towards him.

John smiled at the response and looked up at Mary. "Alright, Henrietta it is then." He said to her.


	2. Dean Johnathan Winchester

I'm doing my best to have them act they way they most likely would at the ages they are in each chapter, so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know.

* * *

John watched from a chair next to the bed with a hand on her shoulder as Mary held the new baby, their first son. He was less nervous this time then he had been when Henrietta was born but he knew it'd be a bit different with this one; seeing as Henry had been a girl and this child was a boy. He smiled when the baby reached up for his mother a third time; defiant of the gentle hands that kept pushing his grasping fingers away from her hair which was starting to get long since she had decided to grow it out a few months back.

John reached over towards the baby when he was offered to him and pulled him into his arms looking down. "Your gonna be a stuborn one aren't you?" He said with a bit of a laugh as he referred to the baby's repeated attempts at grabbing his mothers hair.

The child made a small noise and then reached up towards his fathers face. John smiled widely and carefully put both the baby's hands into one of his, holding them still but being careful not to hurt him but let go when the baby made a sound of protest. John let out another laugh and then looked at Mary.

"So which name do you want to use Mary? Samuel or Dean?" He asked her, a smile still on his face from his laughter, he really wasn't picky about names, he made suggestions when they were talking about them but ultimately left the decision up to Mary; wanting her to be happy.

"I was thinking Dean...Dean Johnathan Winchester." Mary told him as she leaned over and held her hand in front of the baby who promptly grabbed at her pinky finger with both hands, smiling and giggling at his triumph when his fingers curled around hers.

The door to the room then opened and John's coworker Mike walked in, his Wife Kate in front of him carrying Hernietta. "Oo Henry look, its your baby brother." Kate said to the child; walking over and looking down at the baby in John's arms.

"Who?" Henry said in the mannor any two and a half year old would, confused as to who the little person her daddy was holding was.

"Henry this is Dean, he's gonna be coming home with us." Mary said to the little girl as she gently took the baby from her husband who then reached up and took Henry from Kate; pulling her onto his lap.

Henry crawled across her fathers lap to the side of the chair that was pushed up against the bed and pulled herself up onto the bed to get a better look at the baby; her father reaching out to make sure she didn't fall as she did. When she was on the bed and looking at the child her mother was holding she reached out her hand towards him.

"Careful Henry. He's still little." Mary told her daughter; it caused her to hesitate with her hand hovering over Dean who then promptly reached up and grabbed for her hand. Henry pulled her hand back with a slight noise of suprize causing the baby to blink a couple of times before he started crying at his loss of his own little game.

Henry looked at him for a second before slowly moving her hand back over the baby who promptly snatched at it, his tears stopping and being replaced by giggles as his hand caught Henry's own. She still wasn't sure why this tiny person was coming home her and her parents but she decided something then and there.

"Mine." Henry stated promptly looking up at her mother with a childish defiant look, Dean still gripping at her hand as well as his little baby hands could; the look of childish defiant determination on Henry's face caused the adults in the room to break out in laughter.

"Right Henry, your brother." Mary said with a smile once the laughter had faded.


End file.
